The Other Half of Love
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Falling for a victim, it's been heard of before, but is it love? Huxon obviously. Please R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Other Half of Love

Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm still thinking about where to take a few of my stories and some of them are nearly finished anyway so a quick solution, start another one, let me know what you think of this. **

At 12:07 one Sunday night, Samantha Nixon was awoken by a loud banging coming from downstairs. She was alone in the house as her father often went away on business trips. She quickly wrapped her silk dressing gown around her and tip toed downstairs and into the kitchen.

The whole of the downstairs had been trashed and the front door smashed in. She looked around at all of their possessions smashed of scattered across the floor, the only room that looked relatively untouched was the lounge. She walked through the downstairs, checking the rooms carefully as she peered around the corner.

Everything was quiet. She went over to a shattered photo frame and picked it up, being cautious of the sharp edges. The photo was taken when she was little, with her parents. It made her smile, but only momentarily as seconds later she saw a glimmer in the glass and felt a blow to her head. Then everything went black…

**Only a short introduction. What do you think? I've still not given up on Huxon and never will. Review, will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Other Half of Love

Chapter 2

"Disturbance reported at 10 Caesar Avenue, can anyone deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from 54, show us dealing." Smithy crackled through the radio.

Smithy rounded the corner and him and Sally jumped out of the car and ran into the house with the battered door, just assuming that was the right house, not wanting to waste any time.

"Hello?" He called out, sending Sally upstairs as he surveyed the downstairs floor.

"All clear." She called coming back downstairs. "Nothing's been touched up there."

"So it's only down here then." He said, walking into the lounge. "Nothing's been touched in here either."

"Serge!" Sally shouted.

"She's had a blow to the side of the head, there's a pulse and she's breathing." He said as he checked.

"Ambulance is on the way." Sam started to stir.

"Can you hear me? We're police." No answer. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Samantha." She croaked.

"Ok Samantha. What happened?" She shook her head.

"Can you step back please?" A paramedic requested as they took over a couple of minutes later.

"What do you make of it?" Sally asked. "Burglary disturbed?"

"Seems like more than that. Why just target some of the rooms? There's obviously a lot of valuable stuff here and they completely missed the lounge, although they would had to have passed it on their way in. I think they were looking for something."

"Get CID down here to have a look?" She suggested.

"Yeah, they'll probably take over the case."

"Ok."

About half an hour later, DS Phil Hunter and DC Jo Masters stepped into the house and wandered through to the kitchen.

"They sure made a mess." Phil joked until Jo gestured over to where Sam was with Smithy and the paramedics. "Oh right… let's get this over with." He sighed, continuing over to them. "Victim?" He asked Smithy.

"Samantha Nixon, her father's away on business and she was in the house alone."

"Right, do we know anything else?"

"Not really, she heard a bang, came down to look and took a blow to the side of the head from behind."

"So she didn't see anything?"

"I don't think so. We can't really get much out of her at the moment, I think she's in shock."

"Father?"

"Richard Nixon, works for a big company, she doesn't know the name or what he does. He doesn't talk about it much."

"What do we reckon? Dodgy?" Phil asked.

"Could be, we really need to speak to him though, find out why anyone would do this."

"Looks like they were looking for something."

"Did they find it? Is the question. If not they're likely to come back."

"They seemed to know where to look, but they would have left pretty soon after they hit her."

"Ok, well that's all we've got so far."

"Thanks Smithy we'll take it from here. We'll see if we can get anything else out of her at the hospital."

"Oh, one more thing… she won't go to the hospital." Phil sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Miss Nixon?" Phil asked as her head turned.

"Yes?"

"We have a few questions for you."

"I've already spoken to someone."

"Yes we know." Jo continued. "But we have a few more that we can ask down at the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"I don't think it's a good idea not to."

"I'm fine, I don't need to go." She sighed.

"You've got a nasty cut on your head, it really needs to be looked at, and forensics are going to come down here anyway, so you have to be out. Just a quick visit?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." She smiled.

"Go on." Jo smiled. "Go get dressed and we'll take you."

"Thanks." Sam jumped down off the barstool and went upstairs, watching out for broken glass.

**Ok, there's the next part, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Half of Love

Chapter 3

"Is she alright to talk to us?" Phil asked a nurse as she came off the ward.

"She should be ok, just don't stress her out."

"How is she?" Jo asked.

"She's ok, doesn't seem to be concussion, but she might be a bit drowsy, and she'll have a headache for the next few days."

"Ok, thanks." She smiled, turning to Phil. "You could be a little more sensitive."

"You heard, she's fine."

"She was attacked, she needs people to be comforting and sensitive now."

"Well you're better at all that than me."

"But this is your case, I'm going away in a few days, you're gonna have to deal with it, and that means dealing with Sam."

"It'll be cleared up within a few days." He said confidently.

"It might be more complicated than we think." She said, going over to Sam's bed and pulling the curtain back.

"Hey." Jo smiled.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, tired."

"You will be. You remember me and DS Hunter?" She nodded. "We just want to ask you a few more questions."

"I don't remember anything else."

"So you heard a bang and came downstairs, and they came up behind you?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did you see anything?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, well you can go home now, DS Hunter will take you."

"Where are you going?" Phil demanded.

"I have to get back to the station, they need me back there."

"Fine." He sighed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sam answered quietly.

Phil lead her to the car, and drove her home, a stony silence between them, waiting for one of them to break it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… a little."

"Good."

"How long have you been a copper?"

"Little over 10 years."

"How old are you?" She scoffed.

"I'm only 32."

"Oh, you look a lot younger."

"Thanks… I think. How old are you?"

"15."

"15? And you were left alone?"

"My father has to go away a lot on business."

"Still, you shouldn't be alone, something a lot worse could have happened."

"He needs to work, I'm usually fine on my own."

"But you weren't this time." He simply got a shrug. "Where's your mum?"

"She's dead. She died when I was 12."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's been 3 years, I'm ok about it."

"So what does your dad do?"

"I don't know, he doesn't like to talk about it, says it stresses him out."

"Well how long has he been doing it?"

"Since mum died, he needed to earn more after that."

"So he's been leaving you alone for weeks on end since you were 12 years old? He should have got someone to help."

"I don't need babysitting."

"You still need looking after." He sighed as he pulled up and got out of the car. "Is there somewhere you can stay until he gets back? Any family?"

"I can get my aunt to come and stay with me."

"That sounds good."

"Do you know who did it yet?" She said, unlocking and following him inside.

"We're working on it."

"So in other words you have no idea."

"Do you want to ring your aunt now?"

"Thought so."

"Look, we'll get whoever did this. I promise."

"Ok, well you can go, I'll ring her and she'll be here in like 10 minutes."

"I'm not sure you should be on your own."

"Look, it'll only be for a while, and I'll ring if something happens."

"Ok." He sighed, handing her his card. "Ring this if you need help."

"Ok thanks."

"Yeah, we'll be back at some point, when we have more. I'll see myself out." He nodded, leaving swiftly.

**Ok, I know that was long, but it's to make up for the lack of updates recently, I just haven't had any inspiration lol. Review, and I'll try to ud quicker this time, so let me know what you think. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
